Jess is back
by Copper booom
Summary: Rory and Logan are dating. Every thing is going great but then jess comes back ... again. Will he sweep her off her feet and ruin her great relationship...again.


Rory and Logan are dating every thing is going great but then jess comes back ... again. Will he sweep her off her feet and ruin her great relationship...again.

Rory Gilmore is walking down the path to her next class at the ivy covered Yale campus. She has just enough time to grab a cup of coffee and make to her class just in time… well in time to be 5 minuets early. She continues walking down the path cover with leaves that had fallen of the trees. By this point she is zoned out completely thinking about how one day all the leaves are on the trees, and the next day…RINNNNNNGGGGGG. Her cell phone began its loud obnoxious ringing sound, immediately bringing her back to the real world.

Rory: Hello?

Logan: why, hello there pretty lady

Said the sweet very familiar voice that was none other than Logan's, her boyfriend of five months

A smile spread across her fair skinned face

Rory: hey Logan

Logan: hey Ace I was thinking we could grab some coffee before heading off to our next class

Rory: Sure but I don't know if I have enough time. I was just ganna grab a cup to go and split.

Logan: Rory you have enough time. You don't always need to be early!

_He knows me too well she thought _

Logan: by the way I like that shirt

Rory: what do you mean?

Rory was confused how did he know what shirt she was wearing?

Logan: what do you mean? What do I mean?

Logan said with his familiar smirk

Logan: I mean its pink, but not too pink, its just right…looks great Hun!"

Rory: Logan how do you know wha…

Logan: look behind you

Logan said cutting her off

Rory turned her head to see… Logan standing there 2 feet behind her

Logan waves to Rory with a huge smirk on his face.

Logan: hey Ace that ass doesn't look so bad from here either! he said hanging up the phone

Rory walks over to him

Rory: what was mean!

Logan: I have been behind you for like 3 blocks now

Rory: aww you should have said something

Logan: you looked to cute… I couldn't help it

Rory leads over and kisses him

Logan: so how about that coffee

Rory: sounds great!

He puts his arm around her and they walk arm in arm down the path to the coffee shop

Rory and Logan are sitting at a table in the coffee shop

Rory's phone starts to ring the stupid little song her mom set on there so Rory would always know it was her

Rory: hey mom

Lorelai: what Hun ….... whatcha up to?

Rory: umm just having some coffee with Logan…then heading off to class

Logan: Hi Lorelai

Logan said loudly so that she could here him

Lorelai: tell Logan I said hi

Rory: why are you calling me?

Lorelai: what?!? I can't call my only daughter just to chat any more?

Rory: no you can but u never call me 5 minuets before you know I have a class

Lorelai: what makes you think I know when you're classes are?

Rory: umm maybe because you asked for 20 copies of my schedule so that you could post it up in every room of the house…mom what's up

Lorelai: well I sorta have something to tell you

Rory: ahhh haaa I knew it!

Lorelai: jess is back

Rory: jess… my ex boyfriend jess?

Logan's face immediately looked concerned

Lorelai: that's the one

Rory: what do u mean he's back... He's 20 years old what is he doing in stars hallow?

Lorelai: well he was doing pretty badly out in California … so he came back. He bought an apartment and asked Luke if he could work at the diner.

Rory: oh.

Lorelai: I just thought you should know

Rory: oh… ok

Lorelai: I mean I know he never really talked to you after he left like that

Rory: oh right

Lorelai: so yeah… I just didn't want you walking into Luke's and just seeing him there…with no warning

Rory: oh right k thanks mom I really have to go but I'll call you later

Lorelai: k bye sweetie love you

Rory: love you too k bye

Logan: jess?

Rory: my ex boyfriend

Logan: I got that part

Rory: oh right

Logan: so why did your mom call to talk to you about jess

Rory: he's back

Logan: back where?

Rory: stars hallow

Logan: back from where?

Rory: California

Logan: you ganna give me a little more information???

Rory: oh what sorry I was just thinking

Rory looks up at the clock

Rory: o shoot! I am ganna be late

Logan: wait you never answered my question!

Rory: we'll talk after my class!

Rory grabbed her coffee and cell phone and ran out of the coffee shop down the path and through the huge double doors of her English class. The doors hit the walls beside them and every one turned to look at Rory with coffee in hand rushing in 5minuets late for class.

Teacher: nice of you to join us Miss Gilmore please…take a seat

Rory: sorry


End file.
